Cast A Spell
by Callemira
Summary: Christmas of 7th year and Harry takes a bet. But are the consequences really as dire as he makes them out to be? Or is the Golden Lion hiding something? Au story and Dumbles regretfully passed away from to much sugar intake. Established:PP/LL .. .. Developing: HP/BC jnr.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of soft steps echoed off stone in a dungeon corridor of Howarts as a dark shadow filtered down the space. Only the dim light from a well lit wand gave the dark area any semblance of clarity to the world around the shadow. Paintings continued to snore but not a sing ounce of attention was paid to them as the shadow continued onward and stopped outside a specific painting. A murmur was heard and the wall the painting rested on opened showing a glimpse of fire in a green and silver room. In that single flash of orange light bright purple was seen on the toes of the shadow, before it was lost behind a stone door.

In the dim lighting of the Slytherin common room, Pansy Parkinson rested on a plush green couch, her girlfriend Luna Lovegood leaning on her shoulder. The both sat their as they waited, comfortable in the silence of the room. It was getting late, but the girls paid the time no acknowledgement and shared a chaste kiss in the dim firelight. They heard the sound of grinding stone and it brought their attention to the entrance of their common room as the door opened and admitted the person they had been waiting on. They saw a flash of purple and shared a look, silently communicating their amusement.

"Harry" Was the shout as in a flash of blue clothing and silvery blonde hair Luna had ran and embraced their friend. Her arms embraced the slim waist of the young wizard and she clung to him.

"How are you big brother?" She queried with head tilted.

"I'm okay Luna, and how are you two? He replied to her, giving her a lasting squeeze as they both turned to the couch where Pansy was still seated, walking back over to the amused looking witch.

"We're fine Potter. But I have a question for you."

"What's that Pans? Harry asked curiously.

"What is with the purple nail polish?" she smirked as the pink blush bloomed on honey colour cheeks. This little reward from their bet was excellent in her eyes. Harry cross-dressing and pretending he was the one to decide it. Not waiting for the response she grabbed the stuttering wizard by the arm and dragged him to her prefect room, Luna trailing behind the two.

"I'm going to take it that you like the polish Potter?"

"W-well I guess, yeah."

"Good, now I'm going to complete the outfit as chosen by our little bet and you can spend the whole evening tonight wearing it Little Leo" Pansy explained to the other two before she began to search in her closet for the outfit she wanted. 'And it's even the Yule Ball tonight, brilliant!' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as one of his sisters dug through the closet in search for his outfit. Staring in well hidden excitement at the opportunity that was laying before him. Although greatly hidden from all except his familiar Hedwig, Harry loved womens clothing. All types of clothing, lace, skirts, shoes and even the lingerie he adored it all.<p>

When Pansy had suggested to have a bet, he couldn't have been happier. Especially when the young witch gave her stakes. Winner was to choose an outfit the looser had to wear, the looser was to pick one choice of accessory to base the outfit around and had to act like it was their idea. In essence no one was to know about the bet, and no one did except Harry, Pansy and their judge Luna.

Harry was brought out of his contemplations by an exclamation of success from Pansy. He was shocked when she pulled out a purple Santa outfit similar to the ones from Dudley's cartoons with the Mr and Mrs Clause. To his relief it was the female outfit and Harry couldn't help the look of glee that had formed on his face at the colour. It matched his polish exactly! Unluckily for him, the excitement at the outfit had not escaped the two girls and they both knew that they needed to talk to their brother. He had supported the two of them when they came out as a couple, not long after the death of Dumbledoor and the girls figured he could use their help now. In particular, with his notably large crush on their headmaster.

Pansy's voice echoed against the stone in her room, "Right little bro, go try that on and don't be shy."

"Yeah and when you get out we can talk about you liking your outfit big brother," Luna pipped up with an enquiring look in her normally glazed eyes.

Harry blushed a tantalising shade of pink before rushing to the connected bathroom shutting the door behind him. The girls sat and murmured to each other quietly, occasionally sharing a quick kiss as they waited for their Little Leo.

On the other side of the door Harry was dressing quickly into the silk outfit, shivering as the soft fur lining moved teasingly across his skin. As he finished dressing he looked into the mirror over the vanity looking at his blushing reflection. The purple and white outfit sat well on his lithe frame and brought out the natural honey tone of his skin. The best part in his opinion however was the way that his charcoal coloured hair and jade green eyes were brought out by the shimmering purple silk.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing the wrinkles down he stepped out from behind the wooden door into the chilly room and shivered lightly. Harry tilted his hung head and caught a glimpse of his girls staring at him in shock and blushed again as their eyes slowly roamed his body.

"Is it okay?" He stammered uncertainly to them. The sound seemingly bringing them out of their shock as they stood and walked towards him. Harry watched them come closer but was still caught off guard as his girls enveloped him in a hug, cuddling him between them.

"It's perfect Little Leo you look gorgeous!" Luna exclaimed into his ear.

"She's right Harry, you look delectable and I'm positive a certain headmaster will love it," Pansy murmured into his other ear and his cheeks again were graced with a pink flush under the knowing look of his sisters.

"Yep! So perk up little brother, and don't be shy. All three of us know you like your outfit, as much as you're trying to hide it. You look amazing so lets go knock some socks off at the ball okay?" Luna exclaimed before pulling the other two along with her, stopping just long enough for Harry to slip on the outfits accompanying fluffy purple slippers.


	2. Chapter 2

The Yule Ball was in full swing by the time that the three had moved to the Entrance Hall. Even through the heavy wood doors they could hear the loud music pounding away at the eardrums of the attentively partying students. A few couples seated on the benches took no notice of the new arrivals as they padded along the hall, to entranced in their partners to notice the unorthodox dress of one of their peers.

Luna and Pansy shared a giggle as they gracefully walked in front of the petite Gryffindor, gladly using their bodies to shield him untill the big un-veiling. They both loved the idea of manipul- helping their Leo to come out of the closet so to speak and thanks to a little help from Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, an invisibility cloak and a silencing charm, the girls knew the Headmaster would also enjoy Harry's outfit as much as he did himself. The two girls slowed as the reached the wooden doors that were heaving with magic, muffling charms to give a little less noise to the quieter students. They had not heard the minute sound of fur covered slippers against stone.

Turning as one they both looked back at Harry, seeing the slight shivers he was desperately trying to hide as he stood a few metres from the doors, a few paces back from the girls. The classic 'deer - in - headlights' look on uncertain features as jewel toned eyes stared at the wood. His hands twisted themselves into knots in front of his shuddering body. Together they walked toward him, grabbing a hand each they pulled them up so he could see them and slowly he began to focus on them.

"Harry," Luna began in her soft but firm voice. "You look beautiful, I know you feel beautiful no matter how you try to deny it and I know you are nervous but you shouldn't be."

"You look amazing and it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks. I know that, Luna knows that and we both know you do as well. Now I want you to pop that chin up with that famed Gryffindor courage and I want you to walk through those doors proud of who you are okay." Pansy continued with a very convincing statement.

Seeing the shoulders straighten, the eyes glimmer in pleasure and confidence the girls again stepped back and watched as their brother pulled himself together for the biggest event since Dumbledoor's fraud trial. He grabbed both of their hands, gave them each and kiss on the upturned palms and murmured bravely.

"Let's do this"

In synchronised movements the three turned and strode firmly toward the doors to the Great Hall. Pansy and Luna again taking the front spots as they walked forward. The girls stopped as they reached the handles and carefully opened them to the ending of a Weird Sisters song. The look back one last time and receiving a smile and a nod pushed the doors open with a bang, startling some students in the process. As the two stood their the student body of Hogwarts turned and looked at the startling beautiful couple the two women made.

In complimentary dress robes the girls made a picture of beauty and power. Luna in sea-foam green robes that defined the curvaceous body she was growing into and Pansy in a dusky orange robe that gave all the grace the aristocratic young woman needed. But even so the attention of the student body couldn't miss the fleeting glimpse of purple behind the two figures.

"Hello students of Hogwarts" Pansy's voice echoed within the room. "My partner Luna and I would like to introduce the man of the hour. The one, the only!" The last word was drawn out and the two girls could see people straining to look beyond them, students and staff a like. In synchronised movements they moved, leaving their Harry framed between them.

"Harry Potter!"

Gasps echoed throughout the room as collectively the staff and students laid eyes on the figure framed in the doorway. While he still had the dark hair and jewel toned eyes they were familiar with, the changes that had been made gave the young man now looked like a dark horse on the prowl. His hair fell ruggedly down to below the shoulders in wild layers, his eyes were framed in slim, black frames and lips lined in black were pulled back into a small smirk. But while those changes drew attention, the purple and white outfit he wore was shockingly breathtaking and drew the most attention from his peers.

Harry's eyes roamed the hall and his lips pulled back further flashing white teeth in between the black lined lips. He struggled not to leave his eyes laying on his crush. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he spoke up, slowly opening his eyes to the faces around him.

"Shall we party?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Hall was a chorus of colours, sounds and smells as the night wore on for the students of Hogwarts. Flashes of robes, the swishing of hair and the sound of Wicked Witches on the stage. The night was absolutely wild. Harry, Luna and Pansy sat at a table close to the centre aisle in the room, happily chatting to the two couples that shared the table with the trio. Harry sat to the side of the couples next to the only empty seat at the eight person table, his eyes periodically roaming as the others continued to talk to each other.

The black haired teen sighed slightly to himself watching the students mill around, he was desperately (although not noticeably) searching for the doe brown eyes of the headmaster. Bartemius Crouch Jnr was now actively running the school after the mechanics of Albus Dumbledoor came to light and the young ex convict was again back at Hogwarts. Numerous people wondered how it was he was alive due to the dementors kiss, but a little known fact was that if they felt it was right they could swallow, but not feed on the soul of a kissed person, a frozen state. Coincidently, Barty had his soul regurgitated into his body late winter of Harry's sixth year.

In the back of the hall Barty was watching the dressed up teen eagerly. He loved the look of the purple silk and white for on the tanned skin of the one he loved. He could see Harry searching for someone and hoped desperately it was for him. Seeing the put out expression on the youth he walked forward and inwardly yelled for glee seeing the empty seat at the table. The couples of the table, consisting of Pansy and Luna (which didn't surprise him, the two were thick as thieves), Draco and Theodore, aka Theo and lastly Ginny and Colin all saw Barty walking toward them and smiled at him. Harry, with his back toward the rear of the room didn't notice the tall male behind him

Harry shifted in the chair as he listened to the girls giggle to each other quietly between words. The purple outfit he was wearing was a small piece and his skin began to chill in the cooling night air. He pouted unconsciously at the looks he could see on his shifting body, he didn't want those lustful stares on him unless it was him. Sighing softly the black haired teen began to look around the room once more, coincidently missing the smiles that were thrown over his head by his friends.

Barty, standing behind the oblivious teen chuckled silently and leaned down on the bed of hair, calmly holding the amused looks of the six other teens with one of his own. Blacks locks tickled his chin as Harry stiffened and looked up at who had crept up on him. His eyes widened at the laughing grey eyes looking down at him.

"H-Headmaster Crouch," stuttered Harry, a light pink blush flaring on his cheeks as he looked up through his eyelashes.

"Good evening Mr Potter," Barty murmured in reply. "May I have this dance.

"Ah..uhm"

"Up you get Leo" Pansy manoeuvred the stammering teen from his seat into the arms of the older man, giving him a 'hurt him and you will die' glare over the bowed head. "Dance time!"

And with that the pair moved to the dance floor of the hall, doing their best to ignore the looks from staff and students a like. Harry, stumbling after he older male was still a fetching shade of pink as he looked forward toward the strong jaw and sharp nose of the man he wanted to call his own. The features of Barty always made him feel that the older man would be a protector. Unknowingly for Harry, Barty's thoughts were similar as he glanced back at the teen. He always felt the need to cherish the strong young wizard and he was hoping tonight would give him the chance.

As the duo stepped onto the floor Barty nodded at the band they had playing for the festivities, giving them the signal to play his choice of prearranged song. Slowly the music started and he began to guide Harry around the dance floor. Barty was greatly enjoying the way Harry was lighting up in response to his favourite song. He smiled as he saw the teen begin to sing softly in time with the lyrics as they began

_"When the days are cold_  
><em>And the cards all fold<em>  
><em>"And the saints we see<em>  
><em>Are all made of gold"<em>

Harry smiled up at Barty with utmost happiness, his eyes gleamed in the light from the candles decorating the ancient hall.

_"When your dreams all fail_  
><em>And the ones we hail<em>  
><em>Are the worst of all<em>  
><em>And the blood's run stale"<em>

Barty looked down and smiled seeing the pleasure in the teens body, he was glad he was enjoying himself. Those glowing emeralds were looking at him and the happiness radiating from the gave him a smile on his chiselled face.

The two continued to dance and the people in the hall all stopped at the feelings that were radiating from the duo on the floor. The students and stall watched entranced with the graceful, swaying movements of the two as the danced to the popular song. Luna giggled as she looked to the couple dancing and smiled. She stood from beside Pansy and made her way to the front of the watching crowd, he hands grasping a tiny piece of mistletoe.

_"When you feel my heat_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>Don't get too close<em>  
><em>It's dark inside<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide"<em>

The last strings of music resounded throughout the hall, a second of silence then the thunderous applause of hundreds of people clapping. Barty and Harry stood in the middle of the dance floor, flushed and panting from the dance they had just completed. They were watching each other, smiling contentedly as their chests brushed with each breath. Slowly the heard the clapping die, and silence again rang in the hall, small murmurings beginning to appear.

"Harry! Catch!" Shouted Luna's familiar voice and Harry only had a few seconds before to see the object arching toward them. Years of honed reflexes had him reaching above him and Barty and the small missile landed in his palm. He could feel the shape and his mouth dropped into a gape as he slowly opened his fist showing the small shrub of mistletoe inside.

"Well, it is tradition," Barty rasped into his ear before pulling him around and into a fierce, claiming kiss. The mistletoe dropped from fingers as the wound into dark hair.

And amongst the catcalls and whistles echoing throughout the hall the two people in the middle lost themselves in an embrace. The two men pulled apart with smiles tugging at now plump lips before Harry chuckled roughly.

"Best Christmas ever"


End file.
